


Locked Down!

by Calleva



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calleva/pseuds/Calleva
Summary: Plague enters Paris and the Cardinal orders a lockdown. Everyone must stay indoors exactly where they are.Not everyone would choose their lockdown companions, but all must seek harmony.There will always be secrets.....written for The Musketeers, We are the Garrison Facebook group._________________________
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Romance - Relationship, Unusual - Relationship, hostile - Relationship, several
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Locked Down!

"Another tiresome day" Mused Athos to himself as the guard let him into the King's private quarters.  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, your majesty," He bowed and handed Louis the scroll.  
"What is this?" The King unfurled the scroll and perused it briefly "How monstrous! These men must be rounded up and executed at once!"  
"Indeed, sire, but for the meantime, the orders for quarantine are in place." With a slightly tired voice, Athos explained: "The Cardinal has issued a temporary curfew while the traders with the plague are at large. It should not take long to find them. Meanwhile, everyone must stay in their quarters or wherever they are at present, until it is safe to go outside again."  
"I am delighted that my first minister is taking such steps to protect the people! How good of you to inform me personally. You may leave me now, I have pressing matters." Louis turned to leave the room.  
"I'm afraid the ruling applies to all - including yourself and the Queen. The weeping pox is highly contagious. No one may enter or leave the city."  
"But my horse is saddled and hounds are waiting! What nonsense is this? How can I be at risk hunting in the forest?"

Impatiently, Louis pushed open the heavy gilded door. Two guards instantly crossed their halberds, barring his way. Athos spoke softly:  
"My orders are to stay here and protect you. No one is to enter or leave the palace. The same applies to the Queen of course."  
"Oh confound it!! Louis paced to the silk-lined wall of his bedchamber and punched it hard.  
"It's SO UNFAIR!" he wailed, stamping his foot.

Athos would have agreed. The King was annoying at the best of times, but to have to spend time alone with this selfish man and listen to his petulant and pompous musings was going to be a serious trial. He reached for the chessboard and longed for a drink.  
_____________________

Aramis had a feeling he knew where she would be. Crossing the gardens he walked out to the little summer house by the artificial lake. It was near the edge of the park - Anne liked it there as it was hidden on one side by trees and she could find solitude when the bustle of the palace wearied her. She turned with a jump as he entered, then relaxed when she saw it was him, but only briefly. "Aramis! This is madness! We can't risk..."  
"No risk - there's a citywide quarantine - The weeping pox is in the city, brought by traders from Marseille. Already over 500 people are reported dead in the port, probably more now. Everyone from the King down is confined indoors until the traders are found. No one must leave, wherever they are. All the servants have been called indoors. It's my duty" he cleared his throat, "to ensure that you do not leave this place until the alarm is over."  
"No one saw you come here?"  
"No, your majesty. I came here solely to warn you and keep you safe."

She walked around the little room, wringing her hands. The windows onto the lake faced away from the palace. The summer house was not the worst place to be confined; it had two rooms: an inner bedchamber and this sunny sitting room, garden-themed, with walls painted with roses, cherubs, nymphs and trailing vines. In one corner was an elegant inlaid instrument, in case anyone wanted to play the virginals. Anne paused: a gilt-edged mirror reflected her eyes, wide with tension and fear. "The weeping pox! How dreadful it sounds!"  
"It is - even those who recover can be left with damaged sight, hearing, shortness of breath... and who knows what other maladies? Now, however shall we pass the time? Do you have a chess board?"  
Anne shook her head and smiled.  
___________________

The Cardinal's office was in a high ceilinged chamber that resembled a chapel, but with barely any furnishing. It was meant to intimidate and encourage visitors not to linger.  
"Captain Treville sent me to tell you that your edict is now in place. No one is gettin' in or out of Paris, and the people are safely indoors, including the King and Queen." Porthos stood to attention while Richelieu continued to write.  
The Cardinal looked up and gave a brisk nod. "Most satisfactory, please thank the good Captain. I am gratified that the Musketeers have put aside their petty differences to work alongside the Red Guard in eliminating this pestilence from our city." He looked pained as if thinking about plague could make one catch it. Porthos mused that his own brusque manner tended to bring out the Cardinal's disdain, so Richelieu wasn't going to like the next bit. He hesitated, rocking slightly in his large dusty boots.  
"I'm sure you have important work to do, I won't detain you any longer," Rasped the Cardinal briskly.  
"Your edict states that everyone be under guard until the threat is over, and my orders are not to let you out of my sight. Is that fresh flatbreads I can smell?"

Richelieu stared at him. "I can surely be trusted, even by Captain Treville, not to disobey my own instructions. There is no need for you to stay."  
"Ah, but there is, Eminence. Anyone who flouts the edict will be arrested, you wrote it yourself. So we might as well try to get on. You want those flatbreads? Only my stomach's rumblin'."  
"Help yourself" Richelieu said icily.  
"Mmn, cheese. These are good, Eminence. Try one." Porthos held out the gilt platter with the soft and inviting breads.

The Cardinal, ignoring this uncouth display, put down his quill and placed both hands on the table top. "Very well," He said through gritted teeth, "since you won't let me get on with my work, what would you like to do?"

Porthos drew up a chair opposite the Cardinal. "Cards?" he said, expertly shuffling the slightly grease-stained cards from his pocket.  
"I have wine, if you'd care for some," said Richelieu in a long-suffering voice.

They began to play.  
____________________

The Queen was out, and no one else was going to quarantine in her apartment. It had been an easy job for Milady to charm her way inside. Quickly, she scanned the ante-room for a writing desk. The plan was a stupid one, the Queen was bound not to keep letters from a lover and much less from a Spanish spy, but the Cardinal paid well, so she would quickly search for any evidence and sneak out. Everything was silent but just to be safe, Milady shut the door loudly behind her and waited for a couple of breaths.  
"What's going on?" A hidden voice was firm and commanding. Madame Bonacieux bustled into the chamber to confront the intruder.  
"I'm here on the Cardinal's orders to ensure that Her Majesty understands his edict and to sit with her. She is within?"  
"She is not, and I don't need your company. No one is allowed here. Please leave."  
"Gladly," Muttered Milady, turning to open the door. A new guard stood in the doorway. "No going in or out, madame. You stay put. Need anything and one of us will get it for you."  
Again the door closed with a bang and Milady pressed herself against it, silently cursing.  
"Well, since you're here, we'll just have to pass the time." Constance said. She gave a slow smile at the intruder, indicating that she hadn't believed her excuse. Milady wasn't daunted, she loved a challenge. She would use all her charm on this bourgeois housewife, it would be a useful exercise.  
She paced around the room like a caged animal. "What shall we do?"  
There was nothing to amuse them in this ante-chamber, so she went into the next room. This was less formal, where the queen might relax with her ladies. A large embroidery frame on a stand had been pushed against a wall. Idly, Milady peered over it. Flowers, birds and trees. Probably intended as a useless cover for some useless fancy object.  
"You like to embroider?" That accursed woman had followed her in.  
"I used to," lied Milady, "but I have little time now. It was my favourite way to pass my spare time." She looked wistfully down at the unfinished needlework.  
"Why don't we add a few stitches then? Give us something to do. There's wine and comfits, we can get all cosy until we are released. If you're hungry I can send one of the men down to the kitchens..."  
"I'm fine thanks." Milady opened a satin-lined box and gazed at the contents. Needles, threads of all kinds, each separated by colour into bunches. Sharp scissors in the shape of a flying heron with a long beak that opened and closed for cutting - a tiny jewel for its eye. There were other notions, a gold thimble, some silver pins. She withdrew a couple of needles and handed one to Constance. "Let's get to work," she said with a warm smile.

When Constance had heard the door slam and found Milady, she felt sure she was up to no good. Everyone knew the Queen took a walk at this time, so why was she there unless to steal? Shutting the door hard must have been a ploy to discover if she was alone. 'That woman has a thief's face' thought Constance. 'I bet she's never placed a stitch in her life,"  
______________________

Exasperated, d'Artagnan headed for his lodging house. He wanted desperately to get in some sword practice, but the streets were teeming with Red Guards and other soldiery, enforcing the quarantine. Well, he certainly didn't want to catch this thing. He thought hard - had he seen any sickly looking people? Difficult to know.... still, he might be able to catch Constance at home and spend a delightful few hours...  
  
"Looking for my wife?"  
"I've been told to return here so that is what I am doing."  
"Well you might as well take a seat. It could be a long wait." Bonacieux indicated the other easy chair and slid an opened bottle along the table towards him.  
"She's with the Queen I suppose...." The draper looked into his tankard with a mixture of resentment and jealousy.  
"I don't know. I haven't seen her."  
"There's bread in the kitchen, help yourself."

d'Artagnan's spirits fell as he realised that Bonacieux intended to keep him company during the enforced lockdown. He should have gone to the Garrison instead! He would have, if he had not been hoping that it would be Constance and not her dreary husband in the house.  
"Er, how's business?" He asked, desperate not to mention Constance at any price.  
"Not bad, not bad. I made a good profit on a shipment of fine woollens. Sold them all except for one bolt which I am sure I can get rid of to some discerning fellow."  
"Is that so?" Could anything be more boring than garment fabric? Maybe this awful little man would have a few drinks too many and fall asleep.  
"Yes, a sort of muted yellow. Hides all kinds of stains unlike the more flashy blues and reds. And they sponge out well too - which is why perhaps people liked the other colours. I still have plenty of winter brocade left. Is there anything you might need? Surely Musketeers don't wear their armour all the time? How about something nice to enchant the ladies?"

d'Artagnan stumped into the kitchen in search of the bread.  
__________________________

Much later

"Anne my dear! all well with you? Must have been a damned dull business having to stay put in some peasant cottage. I hope you didn't catch any nasty fleas....?" :Louis took a couple of steps back.  
"I was in the summer house and spent my time practising the virginals. I feel a little weary, with the fear and stress of the lockdown. I think I will lie down..."  
"Er, my dear? You haven't asked me how I fared? Anne you can be a teeny bit selfish at times you know... but let's not tease. I am dying to tell you - I was stuck with Athos, such a dull man, no conversation at all... but I beat him at chess SIX times!"  
___________________________

How strange that enforced companionship could bring out the best in people, thought Constance. Whatever Milady's motives in entering the Queen's quarters, they had spent a thoroughly enjoyable time stitching together, sharing girl talk, sipping wine and staying sober enough not to spill it on the embroidery. Constance had kept a wary eye on the visitor and at no time did she go anywhere near the Queen's jewels. She'd found Milady unpleasant and frightening at one time, how strange that she should seem almost like a friend now. 

It was a few days later that one of the ladies in waiting asked her if she had seen Her Majesty's favourite gold thimble.  
____________________________

Christophe's tavern was heaving with people glad to be released from quarantine restrictions, including the Musketeers.  
"So how was it for you all? Trying to lose at chess against one of the stupidest men in Paris is much harder than beating him." Sighed Athos as he thirstily finished his first tankard.  
"Cardinal wasn't glad to see me at all, but after a few bottles of his best wine, he warmed up slightly."  
"Can that man warm up? I'd like to see that." Said d'Artagnan.  
"Well... not exactly 'warm', I'd say a bit like ice when it starts to thaw, at the going runny stage." He slapped his pocket with a wink, "Used my trusty cards, won enough to stock up even enough wine for you Athos!"  
"If the Cardinal gets wind about your 'special' cards, you could be in for a very unpleasant stay at the Chatelet." Cautioned Athos. Porthos gave a belly laugh, winked, and put a gold coin on the table. "Drinks and platters all round!"  
"Has anyone seen Aramis?"  
"He's lying low. Says he had a secret mission and is tired."  
One of the serving girls approached the table, "More ale, more wine!" Porthos reminded her.  
"No, this is for one of you." And she placed a package on the table. "It's for d'Artagnan," Said Athos, straightening the creased paper and reading the lettering on the top. Curious, d'Artagnan pulled at the string. In the centre of the wrapping lay a doublet in an unusual shade of dull greenish-yellow.  
" Colour looks like something a sick dog has left in the gutter. Did you order this?" Athos looked bemused.  
d'Artagnan sighed "After hours of Bonacieux boring on about his never to be repeated sale, I thought I might as well buy something just to shut him up. He said it was a manly shade of tobacco yellow."  
"Tobacco is brown," Athos remarked.  
"And this ain't brown." Added Porthos.  
__________________________

Captain Treville sat in the silent office, writing. The whole of Paris had been furious about the restrictions but he was enjoying them. No one had come to guard him, and he was quite content catching up with old paperwork. No interruptions, and almost no noise outside, just a cat jumping from a roof, dislodging a tile. It seemed rather odd without the sound of horseshoes on cobble stones; almost like being in the country. 

Brujon entered to tell him that the alarm was over, the infected traders had been detained. Treville dismissed him and decided to continue working while it was still quiet outside. It would be a shame not to finish the paperwork. He got up, stretched his back and wandered into the adjoining library to find a ledger. He sat down at the table for a moment and leafed through the pages, checking that it was the right book.

Suddenly, he heard a noise, coming from his office. Not like the cat, which had made him jump. More of a muffled sound, as of a casement window being slowly pulled open and something landing softly within. Silently he arose and moved noiselessly to the door. Peering through the crack, he understood, and waited.

The intruder nearly jumped out of his skin when Treville grasped his arm and bent him across his desk. The culprit began to chatter nervously,  
"I came to warn you! I saw the lepers on Grenouille Street! Be careful...."  
"The traders have been caught, Bonnaire, and so are you." Carefully, he tied the thief's hands together and stood him upright. "Lockdown may have ended for everyone else - but for you, it has just begun!"

_________________________

_If you have enjoyed this, please would you leave kudos? Thank you_


End file.
